Teenage Dream
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: Destiny made them part, but also meet again. But in high school. Drew, the popular guy and May, the one no one knows. Who would have thought?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**_Teenage Dream_**

**_Destiny made them part but also meet again. But in high school. Drew, the popular guy & May, the one no one knows. Who would have thought?_**

**_Chapter 1: The Meeting_**

'Dooo Doo Dooo Doo Dooo' Yay the annoying sound of my alarm. I whacked around about 17 times before I hit it, but of course it didn't turn off. I picked it up and threw it at my wall before trying to get back to sleep. "MAY HARUKA MAPLE HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BROKEN AN ALARM THIS MONTH! AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING UP" yay, more morning madness. "Im just waking up mom. Gimme some time k?" I heard my mom grunt before going back downstairs. What day is it? Saturday? No my alarm doesn't go off on weekends. That means it's a weekday? Monday? OMG ITS MONDAY GET UP! "ITS MONDAY!" I shouted, I got dressed in a white mini skirt with navy biker shorts underneath, a red top and a red bandanna with a white pokeball on it. I ran downstairs and grabbed a plate of waffles. "Good to see your up but have you had a shower?" "NO!" I ran upstairs, took off my clothes, Had a really quick shower, got out of the shower, dried off, put my clothes back on and ran downstairs. "WAFFLE TIME HERE I COME!" I shouted before lunging at my innocent breakfast. "May stop eating like a tauros." My brother said. I ignored him, finished my breakfast and grabbed my creamy yellow bag "Bye mom! Ill walk home today ok!" "Ok have fun at your new school honey!" Oh yeah I didn't mention this did I? Im starting my new school today, Evergreen High. My best friend Dawn said it's the best. I ran along the road until I came to the school. I was going in the doors when I smashed into someone. "Oh, im so sorry!" I exclaimed before helping them grab their stuff up. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. I handed him his stuff before muttering another sorry and walking away.

**That guys point of view:**

Who was that? I wondered to myself. She must be new because I have battled everyone here in a pokemon battle and memorized everyones face. I wonder if she is the one that is able to beat me in a battle? I walked off to my locker, not expecting to find that girl again.

**Back to Normal / Mays Point Of View:**

Hmm how did he get so stunning emerald eyes? I forgot to ask him for his name. Oh well doesn't matter. I wonder where my locker is. 249. 249…. I finally found it. YES! I entered my combination and put my stuff in there. I grabbed out my sketch book and closed and locked my locker. I sat on the ground and started sketching those emerald eyes, using different colour shadings. "Nice sketch" I heard a voice say to me. I looked up to see those emerald eyes again. "O-O-oh umm Hi, sorry am I in your way?" I asked politely. "No, not at all, Girl in red." I muttered a few sorrys again and started walking off, Aiming to find Dawn. Well that was until I felt a strong hold pull me back. " I don't believe we introduced ourselves. Hi, My name is Drew Hayden. May I ask of your name little miss red bandanna?" 'U-u-umm…" "MAY HARUKA MAPLE GET YOUR FAT BUTT HERE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Oh no here comes Dawn. "I- Umm I have to go Drew, See ya round." I said before running off to Dawn. "Hey Dawn…." "MAY MAPLE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She sure knows how to shout. "I was, Umm, I was-" "spit it out Haruka." "I was talking to Drew Hayden…" "DREW HAYDEN!" "umm yeah…" I shuffled about nervously and we started walking to our first class. Co-ordinating 101. "No way, May he never talks to any girl. EVER!" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When we walked into class I didn't not expect him to be in there. "Yo May!" He shouted. How did he know my name? Oh right must of heard Dawn shout for me. " Come sit beside me if ya want!" I accepted and took the seat beside him. The were a few murmurs of "Why is SHE sitting next to HIM!" "Shes new, she has no right to sit there" and "I like pie. Any type of pie." Wait pie? Where did that come in? Oh well. The person talking about pie was sitting next to me. It was a guy with tanned skin and raven black hair, he was wearing a cap with a black jacket and a yellow stripe along the front in the centre, going around his whole body. "Excuse me." I asked the guy next to me. He stopped his humming about pie and looked at me. "Yes new girl that everyone will know about before 3rd period?" He said to me. Wow… "I was wondering, are you a co-ordinator?" He shook his head. "Nah I like gym battles and challenging strong trainers. But Im not saying co-ordinators are weak. I have battled my good friend Dawn and she is anything but weak." I looked over to Dawn and saw her trying to get a guy with purple hair move outta her seat. "YO DAWN!" The pie guy yelled out. "Come sit next to me!" "K thanks Ash!" so Ash is his name….. Interesting…. IM NOT A STALKER!.

_End of the day…. YAY_

I was walking home when I saw a guy drive up to me on his motor bike. "May? Wanna come to the café with me, Ash and Dawn?" The guy took his helmet off to reveal the same emerald eyes and chartreuse hair. "Sure Drew." He handed me a red helmet { Coincidence?} And I jumped on behind him. He drove us to the café ' Evergreens Finest' and we sat at a table for 4. The waiter came over to our table. "Hi my name Kymbalea and I will be serving you this evening. What would you like?" Dawn spoke first. " I would like a caramel latte and a slice of your chocolate mud cake, and Ash would like…." "Food?" He suggested hopefully. Dawn whacked him on the head with a mallet she got from who knows where and this time Ash answered. Properly… "I would like a cappuccino and a massive slice of mud cake." Drew then ordered. " I would like a caramel soy latte with no sugar and a chocolate chip cookie please." It was then my turn. " First who is paying?" "The guys always do." Dawn Said. "Sweet. Ill have a massive iced chocolate with a slice of mud cake, some cookies and cream cheesecake and some ramen." Dawn sweat dropped. "And also I forgot, a chocolate chip cookie, a chocolate peanut cookie and a chocolate peanut butter cake." I finally finished ordering my 'Snack' and the guys just sweat dropped. The waiter then went away and came back with the other 3'd food with her and 3 other waiters bringing over my food. "May I really hope you eat all that." Drew said, his voice trembling. 10 mins later I was finished and the other 3 were still going. I kept trying to steal some of Drew's cookie but he never let me. "May you have had a but ton of food and still want my cookie? Im impressed." When they finally finished, Ash went to drop Dawn off at her house and Drew dropped me off at my house. " Thanks for the best first day ever Drew. See ya tomorrow!" I said. I ran to my door then turned around to wave at him. He waved back and then left. I opened the door to find my family waiting for me. "May Haruka Maple where have you been?" " At a café with Ash, Drew And Dawn…" "Ok then as long as you were with Dawn." My father said. "How was your first day?" "Best first day…. Ever…."


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Days

**_Chapter 2: Forgotten Days_**

'Dooo Doo Dooo' Yay new alarm clocks rule! I swear I got ready and went to school in record time. When I got there I saw Drew hanging out with one of his fan girls Brianna. I didn't hear much but this is what I heard: "Mr Drew, Do not become friends with them. They are mean and heartless." "Ok, Brianna. Ok"

"DREW! I shouted out to him. He looked at me with a disgusted look on his face then turned away from me.

**Drew's P.O.V:**

"Mr. Drew!" I heard a voice call out my name. I turned around to see Brianna run up to me. "Mr . Drew yesterday I saw you with Dawn Berlitz and May Maple, am I correct?" "Yes Brianna. You are." She gave me a cold stare. "Stay away from them. They are bad news. May is just trying to get your trust so she can become popular and take over the whole school. Its also her goal to kiss all the guys on the football team. She said she is starting with you since you are popular and it'll make all the guys want her. Also because to her you seem like the dumbest. This is just outrageous Mr . Drew" I stood there gaping. I noticed May coming into school and so did Brianna as well. "Mr . Drew, Do not become friends with them. They are mean and heartless." I finally found my voice to finish off this conversation. "Ok , Brianna. Ok" I heard May call out to me and I turned to look at her. I looked at her with a disgusted look on my face and then I turned away. She ran up to me and stood in front of me. This will not be easy especially since she is sensitive. I just hope Brianna wasn't lying to me. "Hello, salad head?" "What do you want, June." I hissed at her. She looked taken aback. "What's got you all grumpy Mr . I'm so grumpy that I have to hiss?" "LEAVE ME ALONE MAY! I heard your little goal to kiss everyone on the football team and just befriend me so you can become popular and take over the school. Stay away from me as much as you can Maple." I hissed out at her. When I looked at her I saw tears coming to her face. But if this was true why is she crying. I was about to take back what I said but she spoke before me. "Fine Drew Hayden, Mr . I'm so popular that I cant hang out with a nerd like you. I thought you were different from all the others Drew, I really thought you were. Apparently not. You May not see me anymore Drew. I have moved 7 schools because of populars bullying me, ok. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And with that she ran, tears streaming off her face. I saw Dawn approaching me. Oh no. "MR DREW HAYDEN YOU MADE MY BEST FRIEND CRY! HOW DARE YOU!" She slapped me hard on the face and then ran after May. Brianna set this all up. I know it. Why did I listen to her. I just ruined a potential friendship because of listening to her. I was about to run after her when I saw Ash come up to me and hold me back. "Dude you wrecked your chance. Don't go after her, let her cool down." I finally backed down and waited. I'm and Idiot.

**Mays P.O.V:**

Why did he say that to me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I just ran, I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care. I went to my locker, Quickly did the combination, grabbed my sketch book and ran. I hid in the cafeteria and started drawing. Drawing broken hearts, hearts with arrows through them, teardrops. I started softly singing Safe and Sound. "_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go." _I didn't realise it but Drew had came in and heard me singing. He started singing as well. Softly so only I could hear him. _"When all those shadows almost killed your light."_ I turned around to see him there. "Drew, What did I ever do?" I asked quietly. He then explained the conversation he had with Brianna. " I don't know why I believed her over you. When I saw tears on your face I knew it was a lie." It then went silent before he sung the chorus. _" just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." _He didn't miss one note. "Amazing…" I whispered. "Come on May we need to get to class."

_AFTER SCHOOL TIME WARP!_

Drew drove me home yet again on his awesome motorbike. Unfortunately my brother saw me come home from someones motor bike and he wouldn't shut up about it. "MAY NEXT TIME I WANNA RIDE!" he yelled out to me. I said bye to Drew and went to Max. "May why did you come home on that motor bike?" "Drew, a friend from school is driving me home from now on." "I THINK ILL LIKE THIS GUY!" Max decided before running off to go find and tell my parents. But I didn't care. I have 2 new friends in Ash and Drew. And also AN AWESOME RIDE HOME!

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of this book and really hope you checkout my other books. You don't have to but it would be much appreciated 3 and if you feel like it leave a review and tell me what you thought ;) don't worry I'm not gonna make you other wise I wont upload any more chapters. Puh-lease I'm not that mean!**


	3. Chapter 3: Appeals Help

**_Chapter 3: Appealing Helps_**

Another morning, another day. Ok basically my alarm went off, I got dressed and went down for breakfast, forgot to have a shower again, went and had a super quick shower, ran downstairs to have breakfast, Max insulted me again, I ran to school, went to my locker and grabbed my sketch pad. The bell was going to wring any miniute so I ran as fast as I could to class and took my seat next to Drew. Oh yeah its Friday today.  
"Alright class today we will be working on appeals so please get a partner and practice appeals with them. Thank you," Our teacher, Solidad, told us. Me and Drew paired up and Ash and Dawn paired up.

_15 long minutes later…._

"Ok everybody now that you have practiced appeals with your partner and Pokémon we will now do battles. It will be you vs your partner. Up first is Miss . Maple and Mr . Hayden please."

Me and Drew both walked up and sent out our Pokémon. I went with Blaziken and he went with his Roserade.  
"5 minutes on the clock! Battle begin!" Solidad shouted.  
5 minutes later Roserade was fainted and Blaziken was still standing.  
"It seems Miss . Maple has managed to beat the unbeaten champion Mr . Hayden!"

_LUNCH TIME WIME WARP WOOP!_

I was looking for Dawn, Drew And Ash when I saw a familiar Bluenette signalling for me to come over.

"May, can you come over here please?" Dawn asked as she waved her hand to get the brunettes attention.  
May walked over to the table, carefully trying to spill her lunch.  
"What is it, Dawn?" May asked as she took the seat next to the bluenette.  
"I was wondering, if you wanted to go to this party next weekend?" Dawn asked, Grinning.  
"Um, I'll have to check to see if I have nothing going on but I will give you an answer as soon as I can okay?" May replied with a smile.  
"Ok!" Dawn said.

_END OF SCHOOL TIME WARP!_

"MAY! Come on, time to drive ya home!" Drew yelled out.  
"K DREW ONE SEC!" I yelled back over to him.  
I grabbed my sketch book out of my bag and started running towards his Motorbike. He handed me my helmet and we sped off.  
As soon as we got to my house he asked, "May is it ok if I stay for a bit? We can practice our appeal rounds with our pokemon?"  
"Sure Drew," I accepted.

_3 hours later…_

" I have to go May, I suppose ill see you on Monday then ok? And if its ok get to school by 7:30 I wanna have a 6 on 6 battle with our pokemon," He exclaimed  
"Sure Drew, Fine by me."

**HEHE CLIFF HANGER! Not really xD Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and watch out for more coming out soon. And sorry this chapter was so short. The next one will be way longer I promise ;)  
Peace out! Also credit to ContestShipper16 { Anica } for the part from the line " May, can you come over here please?" to "Ok!" thanks Anica ;)**

**~DrewsGirl4Eva**


	4. Chapter 4: A Battle To Remember

**Chapter 4: A Battle to Remember**

Ok another morning on Monday… You all know what happens soo im not gonna say it again. I rushed to school and was there by 6:30. Oops and hour early. I decided to train a bit with my vulpix.  
"Alright Vulpix! Take the stage!" I yelled  
"Vul! Pix!"  
I trained for a while until I saw Drew come. I decided to return Vulpix then go heal my pokemon before our battle. I have a firestone in my bag and its gonna help me in my appeals.  
"Hey May didn't think you would show up."  
"Pfft as if I would miss a battle to train." We went out to the battle field, ready to start  
" Glaceon! Take the stage!"  
" Glace." "  
Leafeon lets hit it!"  
"Leaf"  
We battle fiercely until both glaceon and leafeon fainted. We then send out our next pokemon. Ill tell you in order what order they came and fainted:

Roserade vs Blaziken, Blaziken won  
Butterfree vs Blaziken, Butterfree won  
Butterfree vs Delcatty, Delcatty and Butterfree fainted

Absol vs Munchlax, Absol won  
Absol vs Squirtle, Squirtle won  
Flygon vs Squirtle, Both fainted.

It was then a battle of the last pokemon.  
" Vulpix, Take the stage!" I shouted as I threw out my pokeball.  
" Vul? Vul Pix Vul!" It squealed happily  
" Leavanny, Lets hit it!"  
"Lea vaaaaaan!" It said with grace.  
"Vulpix start this off with fire spin!" I shouted. The fiery flames raced across the battle field and hit leavanny head on.  
"Leavanny, Use razor leaf!" The leaves sped across the field with grace and power at the same time.  
"Vulpix, dodge it!" I commanded. It dodged by the thins of her fur.  
"Vulpix mix flamethrower and fire spin! Go!" I shouted. It hit leavanny straight forward and she fainted.  
"YES VULPIX WE WON WE WON!" I screamed in glee. Drew returned leavanny to her pokeball and came over to me.  
"The first person to beat me and a girl no less. Great job May, Great job." He said before me and him walked off to class.

_After school time warp….._

Basicly I was dropped off at home by Drew again and we practiced more. I then told my family about the battle and they were happy for me. Its now 9:00. I went upstairs and got changed into my torchic nightgown and jumped into bed. I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't. I couldn't get, Him, off my mind. The battle, the way he treats me. Its what I could wish for. With those thoughts still drifting around in my tired head, I fell into a deep slumber.

**Hope you enjoyed guys =D please tell me if you liked it and hope to see you tuning into my other stories. Peace out!**

**~DrewsGirl4Eva**


	5. Chapter 5: Spin The Bottle?

**Chapter 5: Spin The Bottle?**

YAY ITS SATURDAY NIGHT! PARTY TIME! WOOP! Oh yeah its Saturday, the night of the party. Dawn and Misty are over at my house, trying on their outfits they brought over to see what they wanted to go as. Misty decided first.

She was going to goas a mermaid. She has her long hair out of its side ponytail and it reached down to her mid back. She was wearing a shell Bra top that was light blue and had light pink star fishes on it. Her Tail was light blue with dark blue on the waist and at the end of the tail, and it had blue sparkles all over it. Her makeup was light blue eye shadow with some light pink blush, light blue eyeliner and some cherry gloss. In other words, She looked Amazing.

Me. What was I? I was going as a devil. I had red devil horns attached to my hair that was out and reached to my waist, I was wearing a red sports bra with a really, really, REALLY short mini skirt that was also red, I was wearing a short leather jacket that was black and some red high heels. The mini skirt courtesy of Dawn.

Dawn was going as a angel. She was wearing a short white dress with massive white angel wings, a halo headband and some really high white heels. She was wearing white makeup.

"Come on you two! This will be Mays first party at evergreen high and I wanna make the most of it!" Dawn exclaimed

Whos Misty, you may ask. Its one of Dawns friends from Evergreen. She only just told me that she was coming also…. We drove to the party { A.K.A Gary's house} in a limo. When we got there we all walked in, slowly….. I MEAN IT WAS WAY TOO SLOW! When I got in though, Drew came up to me and led me away. I saw Gary lead Misty away and Ash lead Dawn to the food table. Classic Ash.  
"Hey, Devil wanna dance?" Drew asked me. He was a zombie. I agreed and we went out onto the dance floor.

_30 MINUTES LATER!_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE COME ROUND HERE IF YOU WANNA PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Gary shouted out.  
The people consisted of:  
Gary  
Brendan  
Kenny  
Zoey  
Dawn  
Ash  
Misty  
Drew  
Me  
Lyra

Gary started first and it landed on Misty. They went into the closet and had to make out for 7 mins….. Phew. I havnt had my first kiss yet so im hoping its not with a stranger, Gary or Ash { A.K.A Only Drew xD} Then it was Drews turn to spin. It spun around and around until it landed on….. ME! WAIT, WHAT! NO! Me and him made our way to the closet… I was scared outta my mind….  
"May, don't be scared k? Its just the guy of your dreams in here with you."  
"You wish, Drew" She said…. I SWEAR THERE WAS A TINY BIT OF HESITATION WHEN I SAID THAT!  
Ok you all know the lovey dovey romantic make out scenes am I right? If you don't, go look it up, cause you get the picture.

_7 MINUTES LATER!_

Me and Drew both came out the door and then we ditched the game. We started dancing to the music until Gary went over o the D.J Booth…. Uh-oh…  
"ALRIGHT! Everyone I would like to dedicate this slow song to May Maple and Drew Hayden, good luck you two love birds!"  
Me and Drew both blushed hardcore until we started dancing to the music. He had both his hands on my waist and I had both mine on his shoulders. We danced until it was time to go home. Me, Misty and Dawn went our separate ways { Our own houses…} When we got to my house. When they left I got dressed into my nightgown and curled into bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Me and Drews kiss. It was like there was a magic spark. I was probably imagining things. I kept thinking those thoughts until I went to sleep intomy own world of happiness…

**AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 5! Yeah yeah blah blah it sucked whateva xD anyways guys im running outta idea where this story might go so if you guys have any ideas you want me to put into this story tell me! Message me or post it in the reviews and I will take them all into consideration. And also you will get a shoutout if I use your idea. That's all guys ;) Peace Out!  
~Sapphire  
**


	6. Who Are You Again?

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story in ages! But ive been super duper busy and so my books wont be updated as often as usual. Sowwy!  
Drew: As if your sorry! They've been missing me like crazy!  
May: Arrogant, Selfish, Dumb, Jerk...  
Me: whats that May?  
May: NOTHING!  
Me: Mmhmm... Drew do the disclaimer! Warning this chapter might be a bit sad.  
Drew: DrewsGirl4Eva doesnt own pokemon!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION TIME! }**

* * *

Its been a week since the party and I havnt seen Drew anywhere. Im starting to get worried. He hasnt been at school and hasnt called me. I got up and got dressed in a red dress and some red sandals. I put my hair into pigtails and ran to school. When I got there, I saw a flash of green hair turning around a corner.  
'No it cant be!' I thought to myself.  
I ran around the corner and caught up to him.  
"DREW!" I shouted before tackling him into a hug.  
"ugh get off me," He groaned before pushing me off him, "who are you anyways?"  
I blinked.  
"Uhh Drew dont you remember me?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall.  
"no and I dont want to if thats what you do to every random person you see." He said with poison coming off his tounge.  
I started crying. He looked at me with guilt in his eyes. Thats the last thing I saw before I ran. I kept running on until I bumped into someone. I looked up to see chocolate eyes looking at me.  
"May are you ok?" He asked me.  
"I-im fine A-Ash" I tolf him.  
He shook his head and helped me up. I saw Dawn behind him looking at me with worried eyes.  
"May what happened?" She asked me.  
"Drew, Drew doesnt, He d-doesnt..."  
I swallowed before more tears started falling freely.  
"He doesnt remember me!" I Broke right there. Ash brung me into a warm hug **{ NO THIS IS NOT ADVANCEDSHIPPING! GIVE UP ALL HOPE OF ME WRITING THAT EVER!} **and I nuzzled into him. Dawn wrapper her arms around the other side of me. I saw Drew come around the corner and he mentioned for me to come over to him. I got out of the hug and went over to him.  
"Are you ok? Sorry if I hurt your feelings!" He said. I Saw sincerity in his eyes.  
He truly doesnt remember me. Then I wont remind him of who I really was. Its not worth it. He will probably forget about me near the middle of the year anyways.  
"Its fine," I said, lying to him and myself. I wanted to forget our past as quick as possible.  
"So, ya wanna be my friend?" He asked me.  
"yeah why not?" I responded.  
"Might see ya round. I cant hang with you at lunch. Im hanging with my girlfriend."  
Girlfriend? When did he get one? I walked away and waved my hand over my shoulder so he wouldnt see my tears falling again. I went back to Dawn since Ash had left to go to his first class it seemed. Wait is he in my first class? I dont remember. Everything is a blur right now.  
"Are you ok May?"  
"He doesnt remember so ill let him forget me. Its for the best. He would have forgotten me later in the year anyways."  
"Oh May" She said with a frown on her face.  
We walked to class and I sat as far away from Drew as I could. I didnt want to be reminded of him. The teacher started talking but I was zoned out. I was thinking about Drew for the last time. Wondering who his girlfriend was.  
"Maybelle are you alright?" I heard the teacher ask me.  
I noticed tears on my paper. I nodded before trying to concentrate but the teacher had other ideas.  
"Maybelle, go ahead and go outside for a bit. You need some time to calm down as it seems."  
I didnt object and just went outside. I sat under my favourite tree and cried. I heard someone come over to me but I didnt bother to look at who it was. I kept crying, thinking it was Ash or Dawn. They put their arms around me and pulled me into them. They had a firm grip, that was for sure. I kept crying until I looked up. It wasnt Ash or Dawn. It was Drew.  
"Drew, what are you doing? Why arnt you in class?" I asked him.  
"My friend was crying. Im not going to just let her be by herself now am I?" He told me.  
I noticed his arms were still around me. I blushed.  
"Uhh you can let go of me now, ehe" I told him.  
"Huh? Oh Yeah" He unwrapped his arms from around me and we walked back to class in complete silence.

* * *

**~At May's House After School~**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed reading a sad high school novel. My phone started ringing.

_Just Dance! Gonna be ok! Da da do do!_

_"_Hello?"  
_"Good you answered!"  
_"Hey Dawn!"  
"_You ok May? I mean, after what happened."  
"_Yeah im ok."  
_"Good! Oh gotta go May! Also dont give up on him! Ash told me he was in a accident and lost his memory! Just revive it!"  
_"Bye Dawn!"  
_"Bye May"_

_I _hung up and went downstairs.

"May, honey are you ok?" my mom asked me.

I nodded before grabbing a snack and running back upstairs and sitting down on my bed. I ate the food before checking my phone. I had one new message.

' R u ok? '

It was from Ash.

' Yea I'm fine. '

I replied before settling down to go to sleep. I know what I'm going to do now. Im going to let him be and let him forget me...

* * *

**Me: So ya like it? Hope so, it was sad for me to write and it will get sadder! Anyways guys hope you could review if ya want to! Until next time**

**Peace Out!**

**~Sapphire**


	7. Remembering The Old Days

**Me: Hey guys im back and ready with chapter 7 of Teenage Dream! Sorry but this story will end in a few more chapters :( But dont worry, There is going to be a sequel! I have it all planned out, so im thinking about 3-5 more chapters in this book. The next book will be a new school year as well! So anyways lets do the disclaimer!  
Drew: DrewsGirl4Eva doesnt own pokemon. Otherwise we would all be screwed! Also this chapter is in Drew's P.O.V  
Me: HEY!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION TIME!}**

* * *

Its been one month. One month since my life has changed. One month of being with my girlfriend, Brianna. One Month of knowing her, May Maple. It feels like I know her. Maybe I did, in my past life. Maybe she didn't want me to remember. Maybe her friends know. Maybe...  
"DREW COME DOWN! ITS TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"  
I sighed, and dragged myself off my bed. I looked around my room, hoping for a sign of anything from the past. Nothing. I went downstairs, grabbed a piece off toast, and went back up to my room. I munched down the toast. I walked over to my wardrobe and looked for a sign of my past. There was nothing. I was about to close the door when I noticed a picture at the back. I picked it up and studied it. It was me, and a girl with brunette hair in the same style as Mays. I noticed very quickly, that this was indeed May.  
_I must have been friends with her. She looked closer than a friend to me.  
_There was something in my brain, telling me to break up with Brianna and try get May to be my friend again. If only the _accident _didn't happen. I quickly put on my clothes and ran out the door to get to the school. I had to find Brianna and break up with her, I had to find May and apologise to her. Then it hit me. If she knew we were friends, why didn't she try to fix it? Maybe she thought that I was going to ditch her. Ill take a chance. I noticed my red headed girlfriend going around a corner. I followed her, but what I saw dint change what I was going to do. She punched May in her face, then walked over and kissed Brendan. May looked shocked, and i'm sure that I looked angry. I saw tears falling down from May's face. I ran over and helped her up. I scowled at Brianna before taking May to the nurse.

* * *

It was now lunch and May had been sent home. I saw Ash walking with Dawn to their table, holding each others hands. I went over to talk to them. Dawn looked at me with a smile on her face and Ash had his goofy grin on his face.  
"Guys, I need to ask you something," I said in a serious tone.  
Their faces then turned serious as well.  
"What was my life like before my accident?"  
Dawn sighed, "Ill Tell you, just don't talk to May. She is still recovering."  
I nodded.  
"Me, You, May and Ash were best friends and inseparable. We all hated this girl called Brianna, A.K.A your girlfriend right now. She would follow you everywhere and tried non stop flirting with you. The way you met May is when she came to this school, and bashed into you. You helped her up and then she walked to her locker. She was drawing by her locker when you came and introduced yourself. Brianna then told you that me an May were bad news, and you believed her for what ever reason that might be. There was some other stuff as well but ill skip to when we were at Gary Oaks party. You and May kissed, and then danced together the whole night long. An then, your accident came. Before May came, you were a player. When she came though, she changed your life. Also you guys had some battles and May won them all, and has been the only one who has been able to beat you as well. That's all you need to know."  
I gaped. She knew basically everything about me and May.  
"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, before hugging her.  
"Back off my girlfriend" Ash said sarcastically.  
We all laughed an headed off to our next class.  
"Drew?" Dawn questioned me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't talk to May till next year, we can fix her up over the holidays."  
I nodded before concentrating on what we would be doing this period.

* * *

_"Your What!" _Brianna screeched into the phone.  
I held it away from my ear to try and avoid becoming deaf.  
"I said, I'm breaking up with you"  
I heard sniffles and sobs from the other side of the phone.  
"F-fine Drew. I-Ill Mis-ss Y-You" She sobbed.  
I hung up one her, since I didn't want to hear her cry again. I lay back on my bed and looked up.  
_Next year is only two months away. That's when ill talk to May, and start my life all over again.  
_I sighed and closed my eyes.  
_Its the only way..._

* * *

**Me: So did you guys like chapter 7?  
Harley: HON I MADE COOKIES!  
Me: AHHHH! *Hides behind Flareon*  
Drew: Hi Harley...  
Harley: Hey Drewsie-pop! Great Story Saphhire!  
Me: NOW THEY WONT WANT TO READ IT! THANKS _HON  
_Harley: Your Welcome!  
Me: Ok guys until next time...  
Peace Out!  
_~Sapphire_**


	8. Vacation, all I ever wanted!

**Me: Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 8 of Teenage Dream! Like I said last time there will only be a few more chapters in this book but don't be sad! There will be a sequel, seeing a lot of people like this book apparently xD Anyways This chapter will be in Mays P.O.V so basically going back to normal =D Drew, Disclaimer!  
Drew: DrewsGirl4Ev-  
Harley: DrewsGirl4Eva doesnt own pokemon cause if she did, I would have beaten May way more!  
Me: No you wouldn't have Harley!  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION TIME!}**

* * *

Its the last day of school, last day of being in the first year, last day of seeing Drew this year. I'm going to try talking to him, I don't want to wait until next year. He has been avoiding me for who ever knows what reason. And he broke up with Brianna! I need him back as my friend, Maybe more. The stupid grass head was one of my first friends. I never thought I would meet one of my closest friends like I met him...  
**Flash Back:**  
_I ran along the road until I came to the school. I was going in the doors when I smashed into someone. "Oh, im so sorry!" I exclaimed before helping them grab their stuff up. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful emerald eyes I have ever seen. I handed him his stuff before muttering another sorry and walking away.  
_I sighed, Before remembering when he introduced himself.  
_I sat on the ground and started sketching those emerald eyes, using different colour shadings. "Nice sketch" I heard a voice say to me. I looked up to see those emerald eyes again. "O-O-oh umm Hi, sorry am I in your way?" I asked politely. "No, not at all, Girl in red." I muttered a few sorrys again and started walking off, Aiming to find Dawn. Well that was until I felt a strong hold pull me back. " I don't believe we introduced ourselves. Hi, My name is Drew Hayden. May I ask of your name little miss red bandanna?" 'U-u-umm…" "MAY HARUKA MAPLE GET YOUR FAT BUTT HERE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Oh no here comes Dawn. "I- Umm I have to go Drew, See ya round." I said before running off to Dawn.  
_I walked over to my locker and grabbed most of my books. I then put them in my little yellow bag before heading off to my first class. I walked in to see nobody but Ash and Dawn in the class. We started talking.  
"So Guys, wanna come to my vacation home with me for a few weeks?" Dawn asked us, Giggling.  
"Sure! I have nothing on anyways," Ash explained, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
"As long as I'm allowed," I agreed.  
She nodded at our answers. The bell then decided to go off so we went to our respective seats. I watched the door, waiting for a certain green headed person to come through the doors. Every seat was full, apart from the one next to me. I sighed, Maybe he wasn't here today? I don't know.

The second bell rang and still no Drew. The teacher walked in and started talking about whatever this class was about. I sighed and opened my book. I grabbed a pen from my bag and started drawing random doodles on my cover.  
"Mr. Hayden, You are late," The teachers voice sounded.  
I looked up to see the guy I was looking for. He ignored the teacher completely and came over to the desk beside mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat down and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I silently questioned him to why he wasn't bringing out his books. He pointed to the clock and I nodded in recognition, showing I saw his action. The bell was going to ring in 10 minutes so we might as well not listen. He threw a piece of paper onto my desk and then looked back to his paper as if he was concentrating on his work. I read the note, making sure the teacher didn't see me.

_Are You Going To Dawns Vacation Home?_

I sighed, waiting for the bell to ring. I started poking Drew with my pencil. He looked at me and I nodded in answer to his question. He looked back to his paper, and I started poking him with my pencil again. This time, out of boredom. He suppressed a chuckle as the teacher decided to look our way. She looked at us, an amused look on her face.  
"Miss. Maple and Mr. Hayden. As soon as you stop your pencil-poking war, we can decide to either leave class or finish."

The class snickered and I shot glares to all of them. They didn't seem threatened by any means though. The teacher turned back to the board and I started poking Drew again. The teacher looked at us and shot a knowing smirk before going back to talking about the history of pokemon or something. Who knew the teacher could smirk? A loud ring sounded through the classroom and everyone ran out. Well, everyone except for me and Drew. Me and Drew walked out, side by side.  
"Hey May?" He Asked Me.  
"Mmhmm?"  
"Are you going to Dawns Vacation Home?" He questioned/  
I nodded and he sighed in relief.  
"Good, so am I"  
I inwardly cheered of happiness. HE IS BACK! Well not literally, but at least he is hanging out with us again. I giggled at how cheesy and girly I sounded. I must have giggled out loud because I saw Drew look at me as if I was crazy. I have a feeling this is going to be a awesome holiday.

**EHE im gonna go over to Mays house at the end of the day =3**

I started throwing everything into my suitcase to take to the holiday home. It was in the Sinnoh region and I was so excited to go see what the other regions were like. I shut my suitcase and zipped it up. I heard a honk and someone running up my stairs. I looked to my door to see Drew standing there.  
"Hey Drew!" I exclaimed happily.  
"Hey!"  
He came into my room and picked up my suitcase and I looked at him with question in my eyes.  
"Im taking it down for you."  
I nodded before picking up a small backpack and heading out the door with him.  
"Bye Sis! Have Fun!" I heard my brother call out.  
"Thanks!" I responded before running to the car.  
I hopped into the back with Drew and we started going to the airport. We went through the terminal and boarded onto the plane. I managed to get a window seat next to Drew. Great.  
"Passengers, we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts to endure you are safe."  
Me and Drew buckled **{ Ehe, thats a funny word... Buckled... hehe } **our seatbelts and started talking about what we wanted to do in sinnoh.  
"When we get there, im going straight to the beach!" I exclaimed happily.  
"Ill come too then," Drew said whilst smiling.

**A Long Plane Ride Later...**

"Passengers, please buckle **{THERES THAT WORD!} **your seatbelts and prepare for landing."  
We buckled **{ Yet Again... =3 } **our seatbelts yet again and landed on the ground later. We all got out of our plane and went to grab our suitcases. Once we all had them, we went over to the door and walked out. What I saw was amazing. I held Drews hand and led him out into the setting. I smiled in joy and was about to run over to a fountain when I bashed into someone. I looked up and saw...

* * *

**Me: Im mean aren't I? CLIFFHANGER!  
****Drew: Their missing me already, aren't you guys?  
****Harley: PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! IF YOU DO YOU WILL GET SOME OF MY HOME MADE COOKIES!  
****Me: Until Next Time** **Guys**  
**_Peace out!  
_****_¬Sapphire_**


	9. Dawn Goes Dark?

**Me: Hey guys and welcome back! Sorry for not updating in a looooong time but I've been super busy! Anyways, heres chaper 10 and hope ya like! Disclaimer!  
Paul: DrewsGirl4Eva doesn't own pokemon  
Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! { ACTION START! }**

"Leaf!?"  
"Uh, hey May!"  
I looked over the dark haired brunette. She sure had grown a lot.  
"Hey!" I said, hugging her tightly.  
Me and Leaf have been best friends, since forever! She was my first ever friend.

**_FlashBack~  
_**_"__That's my dolly, give it back!" I heard a girl call.  
I looked over to see a dark haired brunette trying to get her doll back from some very tall boys. I felt anger flare up inside me and marched over to the scene.  
" Why should we? Your only a little five year old!" They teased.  
Some small tears rolled down the girls face, proving that she was crying.  
"Stop It!" I yelled up to the boys.  
They looked down at me before sniggering  
" Why should we?" He asked, leaning down.  
"Because of this!" I kicked the boy in the shin, causing him to let go of the doll and hold his leg in pain.  
" Here's your doll!" I said happily, handing the girl the doll, " My names May!"  
"I-I'm Leaf," She said timidly, taking the doll and holding it close.  
" Wanna be my friend!?' I asked excitedly.  
She nodded shyly and I took her hands and spun her around.  
" Yay! Friend!"  
__**FlashBack End~  
**_"How have you been? Is your school awesome? Have you gotten together with Gary!?" I asked her hurriedly.  
She chuckled, " Awesome, Yes and-"  
"Yes," A deep voice said from behind her, answering the last question, putting an arm around Leafs waist.  
"Gary!" I said, hugging him also.  
He chuckled and patted my back.  
"So May, who are these people?" I heard Drew ask.  
" Oh, this is Leaf and Gary, my best friends, since ever!" I said, pointing to each of them in turn.  
"Awesome!" Ash said.

**Dawns POV { FINALLY I GET TO DO A DAWN POV! YAY! }  
**I looked over Leaf. She had long, waist length chocolate brown hair and bright piercing green eyes. She wore a light green sun dress and a teal headband, along with green flats.  
In turn, Gary had auburn spikes atop his head, and was wearing a black t-shirt and some purple pants, along with some black shoes.  
I could tell Gary was the player type.  
" Hi, I'm Dawn!" I said cheerily, holding out my hand for Leaf to shake.  
"Nice to meet you!" She said, taking my hand and shaking it.  
At least she wasn't like Gary. May continued to introduce us to them, until Gary started talking to me.  
" Do you have a map, cause I'm lost in your eyes?"  
" No sorry I lost it, just like you lost your virginity," I responded coolly.  
Everyone gaped at me and Ash put his arm over my shoulders.  
"Warning, Bad girl alert!" He said jokingly.  
We all laughed, except for me. Do they only see me as a sweet innocent girl that can't stand up for herself? I'll show them…. Including Ash. They don't know that I have piercings all over my body, I prefer not to show them but oh well.

**~The next Day~**

I got up and set my plan to work. I put black and purple streaks through my navy hair, and put all my piercings in. On my nose, tongue, belly button and ears. Oh yeah, also my bottom lip. My outfit consisted of a black leather jacket, a black crop top, black mini shorts and black knee high boots. The top went down pretty low and showed a lot of cleavage. Oh well.  
"Dawn, Breakfast!" I heard Leaf call up.  
We decided to let Leaf and Gary stay since we had a lot of room. I walked down the stairs with swagger evident in my step. Everyones eyes went to me, their mouths hanging agape.  
"Uh, Dawn what happened?" I heard May ask.  
"Oh nothing," I replied, sitting down at the table and eating.  
everyone kept staring at me during the breakfast, so I just shrugged it off. I got up from the table and looked at them all.  
"I'm going out.." I said and walked out of the house, leaving them to talk about what happened to me.  
But does it really matter?  
That I'm turning into my brother?

**Me: Haha cliffy =3 I'm so not evil xD Who is Dawns bro? And why does she have those piercing? And what will happen? And why am I questioning myself? Haha so until next time guys!  
Peace Out!  
****_~Sapphire_**


End file.
